The invention relates to optical arrangements which can be provided, preferably also in miniaturized form, for the most varied applications. They can be used in many sectors of life and also commercially, and indeed whenever information should be presented visually and/or optical information should be recognized and taken into account.
For example, “smart” displays can thus be made available which are particularly suitable for interactive uses.
The flood of the most varied information systems and environmental influences provides a correspondingly increasing number of demanded information, but also of information which has not been demanded, which has to be or should be processed or taken into account by humans. In this context, it is becoming more and more difficult to take account of their relevance or their respective importance, in particular when decisions have to be taken in a short time. However, a huge time effort is also required for the detection and also evaluation of the information.
Independently of this, the electronic systems have not substantially adapted to these problems in the past; the technical development has more or less remained unchanged and only adaptations and improvements to known solutions have been made.
Units or systems are thus known which reproduce, or also take up or store, optical and also acoustic information. They can also be evaluated in electronic form.
However, an activity by users is always required for interactive applications. Passively acting systems tend to be rare in use and are also limited in their effect. Too large a time delay also frequently occurs due to the required effort for the evaluation of information.
Suitable optical systems are configured either for detection, display, transmission or storage.
Different technologies for micro-displays for the visual display or presentation of information are thus in use. In this connection, light emitting diodes or also organic light emitting diodes are used. Other solutions such as LCOS (liquid crystal on silicon) or MEMS based micro-displays are only modulating and require additional light sources. The achievable contrast ratio is moreover small.
Organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs), in contrast, provide advantages. They can be manufactured with a greater area. They require smaller electrical powers with a corresponding luminance. However, they can also be made with a very small-size structure and so provide a higher resolution. Different wavelength ranges of electromagnetic radiation emitted by them can also be covered by them. For instance, monochrome radiation can be emitted, but also a larger spectrum up to white light.
Their manufacture is based on known technologies in which CMOS structures can be present on the rear side together with other active electronic elements.
However, pure image detections systems are also in use, such as electronic image taking systems (cameras), with which optical information can be detected, optionally provisionally stored, transmitted or immediately displayed on a separate display.